The Last Temptation of Friendship and Sincerity
by Angelic Moonlight
Summary: Matt goes to stay with Mimi in New York while he's helping out a friend. However he doesn't count on the reawakening of old feelings...Mimato with some Sorato


A.N. - Okay I've had this fic in the pipeline for a while now so I feel I should really get it written while I'm in major Mimato mode. By the way, the title is no reference to the 02 episode 'Last Temptation of the Digidestined' - I actually didn't realise there was an ep of that title until today!

Anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon, if I did I wouldn't have sent Mimi to New York and forgotten about her!

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this fic to my (long-suffering!) friend Cloud, who is slowly becoming a Mimato supporter! Thanks for all the help and support with this!

The Last Temptation of Friendship and Sincerity. 

The rain had been falling heavily all morning in New York, but Yamato Ishida was pleased to see it had stopped as he left the subway. A few strong rays of sunlight were just starting to break through the dark clouds, a sign that the showers were finally passing. The blonde visitor to the city carried his suitcase to the edge of the pavement and hailed a taxi. A smile broke through his moody expression like the sun through the clouds as he thought about the next few days ahead. The reason he was in New York was because one of his old band mates had asked him to put some vocals on a song his new band was recording. That and it was a great opportunity to visit one of his oldest and dearest friends, Mimi Tachikawa. He laughed as he recalled her excited scream when he'd phoned to ask if he could stay with her, it had been so loud that Sora had heard it from the other side of the room...  
Sora.  
Suddenly his good mood broke again as his girlfriend, and their last conversation just an hour before his flight, crossed his mind. He wished he hadn't had to leave things on such a sour note, but there was nothing he could've done...

_..."I can't believe you're doing this, Yamato." Sora exclaimed, her eyes wide. "I cannot believe that you're going away on the week of our anniversary! I've been reminding you about it for weeks now!"  
"Well, sorry, but I've been telling you about this trip for over a month! You knew when I was leaving, you were there when I arranged things with Mimi." Matt responded in a sharper tone than he'd expected. "There is no way I'm going to miss this opportunity. I haven't seen Ryou for ages now and I'm really honoured that he and his band would think of me, they're doing really well. Anyway he would be disappointed, and so would Meems, she's been telling me how much she's looking forward to seeing me." His girlfriend suddenly snorted.  
"So you'd rather spend time with her than your girlfriend? Well that's just wonderful, I always knew you had a thing for her," she snapped. "Well I hope you have a fantastic time." He winced at her sarcasm; he'd not heard her that annoyed in a long time, not since he'd forgotten her birthday two years ago... _

Matt sighed and leant his head against the seat of the taxi, watching the crowds of people as they sped along. He'd forgotten how crazy this place was. _Why did we have to fall out?_ He suddenly thought, and took his mobile phone out of his pocket - no new text messages, no missed calls. He sighed and put it back just as they pulled up outside a large high-rise building. _Well, there's no point in worrying about it now,_ he decided, _I'll sort things out when I get back to Odaiba._

The elevator finally reached the 11th floor of the apartment building and Matt tried to make himself cheer up. He didn't want Mimi to know about his argument with Sora; it would only make her bossy. He smiled again as he walked down the corridor to her place. He could see it now - she'd sit him down, hand him the phone and bug him until he called her to sort things out.  
"I don't care about my phone bill - just make up with her - now!" she'd exclaim, her arms folded and her brown eyes flashing with grim determination.  
"Ahhh, Mimi, what would I do without you?" he murmured to himself. "I've not even seen you yet and already you've cheered me up more than you'll know." He knocked on her door and awaited her answer. He started to wonder if every room of the apartment was a shade of pink. For Mimi's 18th birthday her parents had given her quite possibly the only thing she hadn't already got - her own place. She was still in the same building as them but she was a couple of floors below them so she had her privacy. Suddenly he heard an excited voice through the door.  
"Yama's heeeere! Yama's here!" it was definitely Mimi, he'd recognise that high-pitched tone anywhere. She flung open the door and squealed as she saw him. "You're really, really here! Thank goodness!" she threw herself into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "I was worried that it might be my mom or something, now _that_ would have been funny!" she beamed at him and that was it, every ounce of his pensive mood melted.  
"It's so great to see you, Meems." He told her, his blue eyes shining. _It's so hard to be in a bad mood when she's around._  
"Agh ditto, Yama-chan!" she clapped her hands together.  
"Uhhh so can I come in now?" he grinned at her and she gasped as she realised they were still stood on the threshold.  
"Of course you can, silly!" she skipped inside and he dragged his case in and shut the door. "I can't wait to give you the grand tour of Casa del Mimi!" she exclaimed.  
"Wow, no pink!" Matt remarked as he eyed the lounge. It was actually cream and blue and very stylish; she laughed.  
"Don't worry, the only room that's pink is my bedroom, and you won't be seeing that!" she winked and he laughed at her. "C'mon, I'll show you your room so you can drop off your things and then we'll have lunch." She pointed to the table behind her couch, which was all laid out with cutlery and plates.  
"Wow, you've made me lunch? I'm honoured." Matt teased her.  
"Well I guessed you'd be hungry after your flight, I always am." She smiled as he placed his case on his bed. "Was it okay by the way?"  
"As good as any flight is." He responded. "Hey, you're looking good, by the way." Mimi suddenly blushed and smiled. She was wearing a simple, rather tight, white T-shirt with the words 'Perfect Angel' printed on it and a pair of faded, low cut jeans. Her brown hair just brushed her shoulders and was streaked with bright pink.  
"So do you, Matt." She replied, giving him another hug. _Then again, you always do..._she couldn't help but think. _Lucky, lucky Sora._ "Let's eat!" She suddenly pulled away as she remembered her friend and led him to the table.  
"This looks fantastic, when did you become a culinary genius?" he teased her and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Cheeky, I've always been able to cook." She smiled and sat down. "So...how are you and Sora?" she inquired in a rather stiff manner, which Matt seemed not to notice. He was too busy hoping that she wouldn't notice his lies.  
"We're okay thanks. How about you? I'm sure you've got guys queuing up to date you - so is there anyone special?" She couldn't look at him as she shook her head. "Really? Wow..." Matt was surprised at her response. They continued to eat in silence until Matt stifled a yawn.  
"Are you tired?" Mimi asked him, and he nodded in response.  
"I guess so, it's been a long day." He looked down at his empty plate then back up at her. "If you don't mind I think I might go and get some rest." Mimi smiled at him fondly.  
"Not at all, like you said it's been a long day. I'll tidy up here then I've gotta go get some food or we won't be eating for the rest of the week!" She started to pick up the plates and Matt headed to his room. "Oh yeah, you did remember Michael's birthday party, didn't you?" The blonde suddenly cringed.  
"Oops..." he announced. "I guess it slipped my mind."  
"Never mind. Hey we can go shopping together! That'll be sooo cool." Matt rolled his eyes at her.  
"Shopping's never too far from your mind, is it?" He joked.  
"You know me far too well, Yama." She grinned, and she was about to enter the kitchen when she turned and added: "I'm really glad you came, you know." Matt noticed a strange look in her eyes, an almost sad glow.  
"And I'm glad to be here, Meems." He reassured her, and went into his room.

¤¤¤¤

Early the next day Matt stuck his tousled, blonde-haired head around his door and grinned to himself with satisfaction.  
"Yesssss..." he chuckled. "There is no way I want Mimi to see my hair like this..." He carefully opened his door, crept silently to the bathroom and placed his hand on the handle, when...  
"Hold it riiiight there." Mimi's voice filled his ears and he recoiled.  
"Busted." He muttered, turning to face her. She was leant against the frame of her bedroom door with her arms folded and a smug expression on her face. She was wearing a fluffy pink dressing robe and was carrying a towel over one of her arms. "Come on, Mimi, I'm a guest! I should get first call on the bathroom, surely!" she shook her head and walked over.  
"No way, José. Mimi always uses the bathroom first!" She was about to walk in when he got in front of her and held his arms out to block her way.  
"Not today she doesn't!" he announced, a devilish grin on his face. "Yamato needs to spend time on his hair."  
"Okay." She shrugged and walked away, leaving Matt to stare at her. _That was far too easy..._he thought, and he was right. Mimi suddenly turned back and ran at him, letting out a loud war cry. However he was ready for her and grabbed her before she could knock the air out of him.  
"Nope, that's not gonna work!" he declared and she groaned.  
"Oh come _on,_ Yama-chan! Let your dear, sweet Mimi go first! I'll make you breakfast!" she pleaded, but he just shook his head.

"Nup, that's not gonna work either." He grinned at her, and suddenly her eyes narrowed and she dropped her towel to the floor next to her.  
"Fine, I'm just gonna have to do _this_ then!" She moved closer to him and draped her arms over his shoulders, making perfect eye contact with him.  
"What are you-" before Matt could finish his sentence Mimi sighed, moved her head and started to nuzzle her face against his neck.  
"Mmmm, Yamato..." she mumbled into his skin, and he felt his face starting to burn...he closed his eyes for a second then realised he was starting to enjoy this far too much...  
"Woooah!" he suddenly pushed her away. "Okay, okay, you win!" Mimi grinned, picked up her towel and walked past him.  
"Mimi 1, Yamato nil." She winked and as she closed the door declared: "See, I told you I always get the bathroom first!"  
"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war!" Matt called through the door. On the other side Mimi was holding her towel to her face to muffle her giggles. _I can't believe I just did that!_ She thought to herself. _He's so easy to tease, I just couldn't resist it._ Guilt suddenly filtered into her mind as she thought about Sora. _Agh I was only playing, I didn't mean it...did I?_ Her eyes widened with surprise as she thought more about this, then she shook the thought from her brain.

¤¤¤¤

About an hour later Matt finally got his turn in the bathroom, and an hour and a half later they were both finally dressed and Matt's hair was back to its usual perfection.  
"Finally!" Mimi exclaimed. "I thought you were never going to be ready!"  
"You can't talk, Mimi." He muttered, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, okay! Just grab your coat, we're gonna be late!" She was pulling on a jacket as she spoke.  
"Where are we going?" he inquired.  
"Michael called while you were in the shower, we're going to meet him for brunch." She smiled. "He's really looking forward to meeting you."  
"Hmmm..." Matt responded as he went to fetch his coat. TK had told him about the time he'd met him. He'd said he was an okay guy but not the type of person he'd want to spend a lot of time with. "Should be interesting I suppose."  
"Yup." Mimi beamed. "I'm sure you'll get on like a house on fire!"

¤¤¤¤

_House on fire...yeah right Mimi._ Matt thought to himself with annoyance. He was trying very hard for Mimi's sake to get on with Michael, but it was no use. He thought he was a pretentious idiot who was trying very hard to make Matt look stupid. Plus he was flirting outrageously with Mimi, and he didn't even notice how much he was embarrassing her. Her cheeks were bright red and she kept giggling nervously and brushing his hand away every time he touched her arm or shoulder. And every time she did this Matt felt a flame from deep inside him rise higher and higher. They had just paid the bill when Michael said something about the waiter and Mimi laughed rather loudly.  
"Ahhh, Michael, you're such a comedian sometimes! Isn't he funny Matt?" she smiled rather hopefully. She'd sensed the tension between her two friends and so she was trying her best to make them see eye to eye.  
"Yeah, he's hilarious." Matt muttered coolly, and her heart sank.  
"So, Matt. Mimi tells me you're in New York to record a song for a friend." Michael spoke up casually.  
"Yeah, that's right." Matt replied suspiciously.  
"Matt's a fantastic singer, he's got a really good voice." Mimi grinned at her friend and Matt couldn't help but smile back at her.  
"Oh but I'm sure it's not as good as _yours,_ Meems." Michael quickly exclaimed, touching her hand.  
"Ohhh I don't know..." she chuckled and once again pulled her hand away. It took a lot of willpower to stop Matt from jumping up and grabbing Michael by the throat. _Woooah, what's with me today?_ He couldn't help but wonder. _I'm not usually this protective of people, am I?_ "Umm I'm sorry, Michael but Matt and I have to get going now; you know how it is - places to go, things to do!" She stood up and both youths also got out of their seats.  
"Let me help you with your jacket." Both of them reached over to grab her coat from the back of her chair and glared at each other threateningly as they picked it up at the same time. Matt however had the expression perfected and so Michael quickly backed off. With a triumphant smile on his face Matt held his friend's coat open so she could slip it on, then unconsciously slipped his arm over her shoulders.  
"Nice to meet ya, _Mikey_." He grinned wickedly.  
"You too..." Michael replied, not meaning it at all. Mimi sighed and shrugged Matt's arm off her shoulders.  
"See you later, Michael." She murmured, and walked off. Matt went hurriedly after her, sensing that she was upset.  
"Meems?" he said gently as they left the café.  
"Oh, Matt, why did you have to do that?" she exclaimed, turning to face him. "I can see you and Michael don't exactly see eye-to-eye but can't you just try and get on with him for my sake?"  
"But he started it!" Matt responded defensively, but then he saw the sadness in her brown eyes and sighed. "Okay, I promise the next time I see him I'll be civil." Her face broke into her usual sunny grin as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Oh thank you, Yama! You're such a good friend!" she exclaimed, then stepped back. "So, what shall we do now? We've got all day to kill!"  
"How about something fun that isn't shopping?" Mimi looked thoughtful for a second, and then clicked her fingers.  
"Got it! Let's go ice skating!" she announced, much to Matt's surprise.  
"Ice skating!" he responded, and she nodded and grabbed his hand.  
"Yup, now c'mon!" she dragged him down the street before he could protest.

¤¤¤¤

"Ice skating!" Matt exclaimed again later, when they had got onto the ice. "But, Mimi...I thought you'd hate anything like this!" his friend smiled as she slowly tottered along.  
"I'm not that good at it but...I dunno really, I just enjoy it, and that's why I suggested it." Matt smiled back at her and skated alongside, making sure he was ready to catch her if she lost her balance. The content smile on her face made him feel happy to be there, with her.  
"Come on, Meems, let's go faster!" he grinned, and was about to grab Mimi's hand when she cried:  
"Watch out!" A youth of about the same age as them had been showing off to his friends by skating as quickly as he could. He'd turned around to call to his friends and so hadn't noticed he was heading straight for Mimi. As he heard the girl's cry he turned back and managed to swerve, but not without catching the brown-haired girl's arm. She started to wobble dangerously and Matt managed to grab her by the waist before she fell.  
"Are you okay, Meems?" he asked her as she gasped for air.  
"I think so..." she said shakily as he took her to the edge so she could hold on.  
"Hey, I'm so sorry." The guy came over to them and looked apologetic.  
"So you should be! What were you thinking? You could've really hurt her!" Matt suddenly snapped at him. "Damn show-offs, there are people who aren't as great as you here ya know? So why don't you try watching where you're going next time instead of acting like a total idiot?" he was towering over the remorseful youth, who looked really nervous.  
"Yamato, calm down!" Mimi exclaimed, grabbing hold of his shoulder. "You're over-reacting!" she looked at the other guy. "It's okay, no harm done. _I'm_ sorry about _this_." She indicated Matt, and then the skater left. "Look, Yama, I appreciate you looking out for me but that was a little bit over the top." She remarked, looking at him seriously.  
"I'm sorry Mimi, I don't know what came over me..." Matt replied rather distantly. _I wish I did though, that's the second time today I've wanted to hit a guy because of Mimi..._he thought to himself. _It must be because she's such a good friend, and I miss Sora - yeah that's it._ He concluded. "Hey shall we skate some more?"  
"To tell you the truth, Matt, I'm not really in the mood now." Mimi smiled. "Let's go home, have some dinner and watch a film - how does that sound?"  
"That sounds pretty good." He grinned at her. "And again, Meems, I'm sorry for being an idiot." She shrugged.  
"I guess it's nice to have a friend who cares about me so much; I forgive you." She grabbed his arm and they skated towards the exit.

¤¤¤¤

"Matt...Matt wake up!" Mimi's voice disturbed the dream Matt was having about winning a game show that he and Mimi had watched the night before.  
"Uuuh…let me just answer the million dollar question...can I phone a friend, please?" he mumbled.  
"Maaaatt..." Mimi's voice came again. "You're going to be late!"  
"Huh?" his blue eyes opened slowly to look up at her. "Where am I?" He looked around him to discover he was on the couch, fully dressed. "How come I'm not in bed?"  
"Because we both fell asleep here during the film last night." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Now go and get changed, you're supposed to be at the recording studio in half an hour."  
"_Half an hour_!" he yelled at her, jumping off the couch. "You could've woken me earlier! Man, I need to do my hair!" he pulled off his top and ran into his room. "Meems, you couldn't be an angel and make me a slice of toast, could you?"  
"Already on it." She called from the kitchen. He ran out of his room again in just his boxers, a towel over his shoulder.

"I can't believe this!" Mimi laughed as she watched him run around like a maniac.  
"Put some clothes on, please!" she exclaimed, but secretly she couldn't take her eyes off his well-toned torso. _Yup, Sora's the luckiest girl in the world..._ she thought to herself. Finally he reappeared fully clothed and grabbed the slice of toast Mimi was holding and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"You're a star, Meems, really." He told her.  
"Have a good day, Matt." She smiled at him as he opened the front door. "And congratulations, you managed to do your hair in 16 minutes!"  
"A new record." He grinned. "Hope you have a great day as well, I'll see you later." He left the apartment with the smile still on his face. _Mimi's so great...I can't help but wonder why she's single. If I were a single guy then I'd definitely ask her for a da-_ he suddenly froze as he reached out to push the call button for the elevator. _Woah, I didn't just think that...I'm with Sora, I'm happy with Sora._ He suddenly recalled something she'd said during their last conversation:  
_"I always knew you had a thing for her..."  
No, I don't; I do not have feelings for Mimi..._he told himself. _I love Sora._ He pushed the call button, stepped into the elevator, and tried to forget about what he'd just been thinking about.

¤¤¤¤

Matt managed to get to the recording studio in time and had a really great day singing and catching up Ryou. His band mates were pretty cool as well, and Matt was lucky enough to get to hear some of their other new tracks. After they'd finished Matt remembered that he had arranged to meet Mimi for a late lunch.  
"Hey, Ryou do you want to come as well? I'm sure Mimi wouldn't mind."  
"Sure, it'd be cool to meet her." Ryou grinned and Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Some people never change." He remarked. Ryou had always had an eye for cute girls, and he just knew he'd try to flirt with Mimi as soon as he saw her.  
And of course he was right.  
"Mimi, this is my friend and old band mate, Ryou Katsuragi. Ryou, this is Mimi Tachikawa." Matt introduced the pair as soon as they joined Mimi at the table she was waiting at in the restaurant.  
"I think we've met before, at a gig..." Mimi remarked.  
"Oh yeah, I _definitely_ remember you." Ryou flashed his best grin at her and she blushed.  
"I'm so glad you finally turned up." She suddenly announced, getting up out of her seat. "I've been dying to go to the bathroom but I didn't want to leave the table just in case someone stole it!" she laughed. "I'll be back in a minute." As she rushed off Matt noticed Ryou's eyes follow her across the room, much to the blonde's annoyance.  
"Cuuuute, real cute." He remarked, nodding his head slowly. "You're a lucky guy, Matt Ishida."

"Excuse me?" Matt inquired, feeling more than a little confused.  
"Getting a girl like that!" Ryou exclaimed. "But I'm sure you said her name was something beginning with 'S'." Matt rolled his eyes.  
"That's because my girlfriend's name _does_ begin with 'S' - it's Sora. Mimi's just my friend!"  
"Oh riiiight...my bad. So is Mimi single then, because I'm_really_ interested..." he chuckled to himself. Suddenly Matt felt that flame start to flicker inside him again...  
"I don't know, you'll have to ask her." He muttered with a cold underlying tone; but as Mimi reappeared his iciness melted away. "Feeling better now?" he teased and she smiled at him.  
"Much, thanks." She sat down next to him. "So, how did it go?"  
"Really well, it was good to get to sing again." Her friend replied. "What have you been doing today?" Mimi's cheeks flushed and she looked down at the table.  
"Weeeell..." she paused. "I, erm, got myself a date for tomorrow night..." The word 'date' had a very strange effect on Matt's stomach, making it feel like it was performing a back flip.  
"What!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes wide. "Who is he? How did you meet him? How long have you known him!" Mimi couldn't help but giggle.  
"Oh, Yama, you're as bad as my dad!" she commented. "His name's Josh, he's a friend of a friend of Michael's! I only met him today but he seemed really nice and he asked me if I'd like to go out for dinner, so I accepted!" her eyes shone happily. "I haven't had a date for months..."  
"Good for you." Matt muttered. "But I dunno if I like the idea of you dating someone you hardly know..." that remark astounded him. _Where the heck did that come from!_ Mimi stared at him.  
"Yamato Ishida, if it wasn't for the fact that you're dating my best friend I'd say you were jealous!" she exclaimed, a teasing smile on her face.  
"Oh, get over yourself, Mimi!" he suddenly barked. "I'm only looking out for you cos you're a friend!" Her eyes became even wider and she felt tears in the corners of them, threatening to escape at the tone of Matt's voice.  
"I was only joking." She muttered, getting up and putting her coat on. "I'll see you at home. It was nice to meet you again, Ryou." She stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Ryou to stare at Matt in disbelief.  
"What's your problem?" he exclaimed. "There was no need to be so harsh with her!" Matt just grunted and rested his head in his hands on the table. "I know Mimi was joking but I think she's right - you _are_ jealous!" Ryou stood up. "I think you need some time alone, I'll see you soon." With that the youth left. Matt just sat in the same position for a few minutes, his head swimming. Why had he blown up at her like that? She hadn't meant it but her remark had definitely touched a raw nerve. _I'm not jealous..._he reassured himself. _And I don't have feelings for her...but why have I been the way I have over the past couple of days? Why am I so defensive of Mimi? I mean, she's just a friend, right? A good friend and that's all, nothing else, just a sweet, caring, gorgeous friend...damn._  
He looked up, and then resumed his position.  
_That's it, isn't it? I've been lying to myself..._he closed his eyes and immediately he saw her, with her long light-brown hair, those sparkling eyes, that bright smile that always cheered him up...  
_I guess do have feelings for Mimi, after all._

The revelation had totally bewildered Matt.  
_How? When did this happen? What suddenly changed? I don't think there's any time before where I've looked at Mimi and felt like I do now._ He stopped and looked at his reflection in a shop window. _Is there? Sora seemed to think that I liked Mimi more than a friend, where did she get the idea from...?_ Suddenly it all clicked into place.  
"I'd totally forgotten...how could I forget something like that!" he suddenly said to himself, and found himself thinking back to a time several years before...

_..."My goodness, you have gone to a lot of effort, haven't you?" Mrs Tachikawa remarked to Kari and Sora as she and her husband entered the large ballroom of the hotel.  
"Anything for Mimi, she is one of our best friends, you know!" Kari grinned, looking around. The room was heavily decorated with pink streamers and balloons; a large banner above where the DJ was set up read 'Bon Voyage Mimi!'. As soon as the Digidestined had heard the news of their friend's move to New York they immediately knew they had to have a surprise party for her. They were all very sad that they were losing one of their team and closest friends, and so wanted her to realise how much she meant to them all and that they would always be there for her. As the lights had been switched on to reveal the huge crowd of people who had turned up to be there for her on her last night in Odaiba Mimi had screamed with joy, then burst into tears.  
"Oh, you guys, you shouldn't have!" she'd yelled at the Digidestined, and then she'd embraced them all one by one, still sobbing. "There was no need to go to all this effort for me! Ooh, I love you all so much!"  
"Well, now you tell us, Meems, you could've let us know sooner that you didn't want us to save up all our money for 3 months so we could afford all of this!" Matt had teased her, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We wanted to show you how much we're gonna miss you."  
"Oh, but you won't have time to miss me, I'll be visiting lots or writing or phoning!" she'd exclaimed. "Oh, the decorations are so pretty, and there's so many people here! Come on, let's party!" _

_That had been two hours before, and the party was still in full swing except for one thing - the guest of honour had vanished. The Digidestined had looked everywhere for her but to no avail.  
"Sora, Kari - has Mimi reappeared yet?" Tai inquired as he and Matt joined the two girls.  
"No, I can't think where she might be." Sora remarked. "I wonder why she left? I thought she was having a good time..." Tai put an arm around her shoulder.  
"It's okay, Sora, I'm sure she's just taking a break and she'll turn up when she's ready."  
"Yeah." Sora smiled. "Come on you, let's go and dance." Tai raised his eyebrows as she dragged him off towards the dance floor, making Matt and Kari laugh.  
"He likes her soo much." Kari commented. "I wish he'd just ask her out!"  
"Yeah..." Matt replied, looking towards the large double doors that led into the hotel gardens. "Hey, I'm going to get some air, see ya later."  
"Okay, Matt, don't you go and disappear as well though." Kari teased as he left. It was a nice, clear night; the moon was shining through the trees above him and made a path down to the bottom. Matt recalled there being a swing there, and decided to make his way to it in order to sit down. However when he arrived he discovered someone had beaten him to it.  
Mimi was swinging gently backwards and forwards silently. Matt stood a short distance away and just watched her for a moment; how the moonlight shone on her hair and the way the shadows and light hit her face and pale pink dress, making her look almost ghostly. Suddenly she stopped swinging, and started to cry; and that was when Matt decided he should speak:  
"Mimi?" She turned sharply and as he walked closer he noticed the tears on her cheeks sparkled like diamonds. "Are you okay? We've been looking everywhere for you." The girl smiled fondly at him as he stood behind her and gently pushed the swing.  
"Oh, Yama." She sighed. "I'm so sorry for being such a spoil-sport. You must think I'm really ungrateful; but I'm not. I really, really appreciate all of this, it's wonderful." She sighed once more. "But it's also made me really sad."  
"Why? We didn't want to upset you." Matt told her. "We wanted to make your last day one to remember and smile back on when you're in New York."  
"And I will, Matt - it's just that you've reminded me that it is my last day here." She turned her head to look at him and he walked around to be in front of her. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and she smiled. "And you've made me realise just how much I'm going to miss you all."  
"And we'll miss you too, although personally I won't miss your pink obsession." He grinned at her and she jumped off the swing.  
"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Well I won't miss your arrogance!" They moved closer to each other and looked each other in the eye.  
"Yeah sure, I don't think so." He replied. "You're going to miss your gorgeous Yamato the most, I know the truth."  
"In your dreams!" She giggled, and kissed him quickly on the lips. "You'll miss your beautiful Mimi more." Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist.  
"Of course I will." He hugged her tightly. "But we'll keep in contact, right?" She pulled away slightly, her arms around his neck.  
"Definitely." The moonlight made her eyes sparkle more than ever, and suddenly Matt felt something he'd never felt before - breathless. "Yama?" Mimi murmured, her eyes meeting his.  
"Mimi..." he whispered, and all of a sudden leant further towards her face, feeling the impulsive urge to kiss her.  
"There you are!" Sora exclaimed, immediately breaking the moment. Mimi pushed Matt away and smiled.  
"Yup, Matt found me." She said.  
"Yeah I kinda guessed...hey, Matt, are you okay?" the girl asked, looking rather suspicious.  
"Uhh...ahhh...yeah I'm cool." He suddenly walked off. "Come on, let's get back to the party." He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. Woah, that was weird...he thought...kinda nice, but definitely strange..._

¤¤¤¤

That was it, that was the moment he'd realised how much he cared about Mimi, and how Sora had got the impression that something was going on. He hadn't stopped thinking about Mimi for a few weeks afterwards and had wondered what would've happened if Sora hadn't interrupted. And he'd promised himself that he'd never abandon Mimi when she moved out to New York. With that, he decided he ought to apologise to the girl for his actions earlier and headed towards her building.

Meanwhile, Mimi was feeling very thoughtful herself. As soon as she'd stormed out of the restaurant she'd regretted it, but instead of going back in to apologise she'd decided to be stubborn and not give in to him. However the remorse had been eating at her ever since, so she decided to make Matt a big dinner to apologise. She was also thinking about his reaction; it wasn't like him to blow up at her like that, and it saddened her. _I just don't get it - that's the second time in the past two days he's gone crazy over little things. Firstly at that guy at the ice rink, then about Josh...it's really strange. If I didn't know him better I'd think that he had feelings for me._ She laughed out loud at this thought.  
"Hah, in your dreams, Mimi. He and Sora are in love and there's nothing you can do about it." She too had been thinking back to her farewell party; although, unlike Matt, she often visited the memory and wondered if he would've actually kissed her if Sora hadn't turned up. _What if I hadn't gone to New York? Would we be together now instead of him and Sora?_ She speculated as she set the table. She didn't get a chance to think about that because the front door opened and Matt walked in, carrying a huge bunch of pink roses.  
"I'm sorry, Mimi." Were the first words he said to her as he handed her the bouquet. Mimi's cheeks reddened as she accepted it. "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that, it was really out of order of me." His friend smiled and placed the bouquet on the table.  
"I forgive you, Yama. And _I'm_ sorry for storming out the way I did, it was childish. I appreciate having a good friend like you who stands up for me." She indicated the table. "And to show how sorry I am I made sushi."  
"Wow, cool, but you didn't need to go to that much effort - you didn't do anything wrong, really." He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed again.  
"Come on, let's eat." She said, sitting down at the table. He sat opposite her and tried desperately not too look into her eyes. _I can't fall for her...I just can't._ He kept telling himself as he helped himself to the food.  
"This looks fantastic, Mimi." He told her.  
"Thanks; it's so nice having to make food for two people, and having someone to sit and eat with." She told him. "It gets so lonely..."  
"I can imagine, but I'm sure you must have lots of friends who come and visit you." He commented, but she looked down and shook her head.  
"Not really. Michael's about the only friend I have out here." She admitted. "Sure I get on with a lot of other people but they seem kinda...fickle. One moment they want you around, the next they ignore you. Like you're a trend or something." She sighed. "You, Sora and the others are my only true friends..." she paused. "But recently I've started to feel like I'm losing touch with all of you, too. We've all been so busy with one thing or another over the past few years that the phone calls and letters seem to have got shorter and shorter, and the visits less frequent." She placed her hands in her lap and continued not to look at Matt. "I haven't told anyone about this but a few months ago one of my favourite aunts died in a car accident. I was totally distraught about it and I just needed someone to talk to, someone who really knew me. So I called Sora, but she was out with you. Then I tried Yolei but she was out with Kari, TK, Davis, Cody and Ken. Tai was about to go in the bath and Joe and Izzy were both busy with homework..." she started to sniffle. "I was so upset, you all had your own lives and I felt like I wasn't part of them." Matt felt his heart sink as he watched tears roll down her face and into her lap.  
"Oh, Meems." He said softly. "I feel really bad...I'm so sorry. I wish I'd been in, I would've been happy to talk to you for hours; even if dad had moaned about the phone bill!" she giggled slightly, and it made Matt feel better.  
"I'm just being stupid." She said, and he jumped out of his seat and went around to her side of the table.  
"No you're not, Mimi. You're right, we _have_ lost touch recently." He crouched down next to her and put his arms around her. _I can't fall for her...I'm just comforting her, my friend._ He told himself once more. _But she's so beautiful, even when she's upset..._"Hey do you remember? You called me a couple of weeks after you moved to New York and you told me how homesick you were."  
"Yeah..." she smiled fondly. "And you said that you'd always be there if I needed a friend to talk to, and the others would be too."  
"That's right. Well I guess we haven't been that great at keeping that promise, have we? I didn't realise just how lazy I'd become, but now I think back I have been pretty hopeless, haven't I?" He took her hands and looked her in the eye. "Well, I promise from now on I will try even harder to keep in contact with you."  
"Thanks, Yama, I really appreciate that." Mimi replied, and kissed him on the forehead. The area where her lips had brushed his skin tingled slightly as he went back to his place.  
_No, I am NOT falling for her_!

¤¤¤¤

"Hmmm, now let's see...boring; boring; yuck - far too soppy; Mimi what are you thinking with this one? Boring...hmmm, maybe; boring...aha!" The next night, and Matt was looking through Mimi's DVD collection, trying to find something that wasn't a chick flick. "Wow, Mimi, I never would've taken you as a Bruce Willis kinda gal." He remarked as he decided to watch 'The Fifth Element'. He placed the disc in the player, then collapsed onto the couch and pressed 'play' on the remote. He picked up the bottle of beer he'd opened (Mimi had been nice enough to pick up some for him earlier while he'd been at the recording studio) and held it above his head. "Well, happy anniversary, Sora." It was indeed the day of his and Sora's anniversary but he wasn't exactly in a celebratory mood. He'd tried to call her three times that day, with no answer and had finally decided to send her an e-mail to wish her the best. On top of that Mimi had been driving him crazy all day, and she didn't even realise it. First of all she'd wandered around the house that morning wearing nothing but a towel, then that evening she'd put on a really nice dress for her date - it was black, not too low-cut and not too short; and clung in all the right places. Matt couldn't take his eyes off her as jealousy continued to build up in him, until he could hardly hold it in anymore. When she'd finally gone he'd put a pillow up to his face and yelled as loudly as he could into it.  
"Thank god I'm going home in two days." He remarked as the film started. He'd been watching for about 10 minutes when the front door opened and Mimi strode in with an angry expression on her face. In her hands was a pizza box, which she handed to Matt as she walked past him.  
"I met the pizza boy just outside so I paid. Don't worry about repaying me, I'll probably be sharing it with you anyway." She muttered as she pulled off her high-heeled shoes. Matt stopped the film and looked up at her.  
"What's happened, Meems?" he asked her gently, and she turned to face him, her eyes flashing with fury.  
"What's happened? I've been stood up - again! That's what's happened." She announced, taking out her earrings. "That's the third time in the space of a month!"  
"I thought you hadn't been on a date for months?" her friend inquired, then immediately wanted to kick himself for being so insensitive.  
"Oh I've tried, Yama, but since my dates haven't been turning up they don't count, do they?" she snapped, then sighed and threw herself into her armchair. "Oh, Matt, is there something wrong with me? Why do guys keep asking me out then not turning up?" Matt leaned forward so he was a little closer to her, because he could see tears in her eyes.  
"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, Meems, trust me. It's the jerks that keep standing you up. They must be complete idiots!" Mimi tilted her head as she looked at him and gave him a tearful smile.  
"I'm glad you think that..." she murmured. "Do you know what? Sora's so lucky to have someone as considerate as you. I wish I was in such a happy relationship." Matt suddenly swallowed and looked away from her.  
_Well, I guess it's confession time..._he concluded.  
"Actually...it's not so happy at the moment." He sighed. "Sora and I had a huge argument before I flew out here and, well, we haven't spoken to each other since." Mimi stared at him.  
"Really? What was it about?" she asked supportively.  
"Today's our anniversary." He said simply, he knew she would understand.  
"And you're here!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Matt, that's not good! So I take it she got mad because you weren't going to be with her?"  
"Exactly. Mimi, the thing is I'd been mentioning this trip for the past month and she knew when I was leaving and coming back! And she'd never said anything before..." he ran his hands through his hair. "Sometimes I feel like I can't win with her. I do something that I think is okay and she'll be cool with it, then she blows up at me for it! I try so hard to please her and I can't help but wonder if that's wrong. Surely I shouldn't have to work to keep the relationship going, if it's right then shouldn't we be happy, not at each others' throats every other week?" Mimi gave him a sympathetic look.  
"Sometimes it's not as easy as that. Some relationships take time to stabilise." She smiled thoughtfully. "I once asked my mom about her relationship with dad, and she told me that for the first few years they used to fight like cat and dog! But you wouldn't think that now, would you?" Matt shook his head.  
"Your parents are one of the happiest couples I've seen." He remarked.  
"Exactly! So just be patient, okay?" she reached over to give his hand a squeeze. "And as for this argument you've had...Sora would be stupid not to forgive you." Matt noticed how her cheeks were starting to turn red. "Because if I were her I'd _never_ want to lose someone as caring and gorgeous as you!" She was the colour of a fire engine by this point, and Matt was taken aback by her compliment.  
"Thanks, Mimi...you're pretty gorgeous yourself." He returned and she laughed.  
"Sure, that's why I keep getting stood up." She got to her feet.  
"Who are these other two who've stood you up? I'll track them down and give them a piece of my mind!" Matt declared, and his companion laughed.  
"They're called Peter and Marcus - you'll probably see them at Michael's party actually - they're both friends of his."  
"Oh, really?" Matt remarked with interest. _Hmmm I wonder if Michael has anything to do with this? He seemed pretty flirty the other day..._he pondered.  
"Anyway, if you don't mind I think I'm gonna get changed and come and eat pizza with you." Mimi grinned.  
"That's fine, just as long as you leave me some." He teased as she stood over him.  
"Cheeky." She leant forward so their faces were level. "Thanks for cheering me up, Yama."  
"And thank _you_ for the advice." Matt replied, and suddenly Mimi kissed him gently on the lips. The sensation they both felt for that brief moment was indescribable, and as they pulled away their eyes met.  
"Ummm...I'd better get changed then, I suppose." Mimi uttered, her voice actually shaking as she stepped away from him.  
"Yeeeah..." was all Matt could manage. The girl turned and quickly stepped into her bedroom. As soon as she'd closed the door she leant against it and slid down into a sitting position. _No, no, no!_ She thought to herself. _This can't happen! As much as I would love it to..._she raised her hand to her lips and closed her eyes. _But that kiss...it was..._

_...Electric._ Matt was thinking the exact same thing in the lounge, his head in his hands. _I feel so terrible, but I've never felt like that when I've kissed Sora...  
He loves Sora; he loves Sora, HE LOVES SORA!_ Mimi was practically shouting at herself to stop her feelings, but it was no use. _I can't help it; it's too late to turn back now...I've fallen for him.  
...I've tried so hard but it's no good; I can't deny it anymore - I need Mimi._ Matt finished, and looked up at her bedroom door.  
_I feel awful, but I just know that I won't be able to stop myself when I go back through this door._ Mimi was almost in tears from the guilt, however she pulled herself together and got to her feet.  
"I'm so sorry, Sora..." She murmured as she turned and took hold of the door handle...  
"I'm so sorry, Sora..." Little did Mimi know that Matt was uttering the very same words as he got to his feet. He jumped slightly as her door unexpectedly opened and he saw her stood there.  
The one girl who could make him fall.  
Without a word they walked towards each other and embraced passionately, their lips unable to fight the attraction of the other's. However the kiss ended just as abruptly as it had started.  
"No!" Mimi pushed herself away from Matt and turned so she didn't have to face him. "This is so wrong!"  
"I know it's wrong!" Matt yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders in order to turn her around again. "But I feel like I'm going crazy! I need you, Mimi – yes, it's wrong but in a totally weird way that I can't explain it feels right!" Mimi fell to the floor in a heap; feeling bewildered as several different emotions rushed through her.  
"I can't deal with this." She whispered. "I've managed to keep my feelings from you for so long now...I don't want to come between you and Sora - she's my best friend. She'd never do anything like this to me, I know it." She looked up at Matt and held her hand out, and he helped her back to her feet. "I think I need to sleep on this, I think we both do." She murmured, suddenly sounding weary. "Goodnight, Yamato." The sorrow in her voice nearly broke his heart.  
"Goodnight, Mimi." He murmured back as he watched her walk slowly into her room and close the door behind her. "Sweet dreams."

¤¤¤¤

However, Mimi had no sweet dreams for the first couple of hours she was in bed, actually she had no dreams whatsoever because she couldn't sleep. She stared at her bedroom wall and sighed pitifully almost every minute.  
_I feel so very, very guilty...and it's because I don't feel guilty about kissing Matt._ She reflected. _It's his anniversary today and how's he spending it? Kissing me. I know that's wrong, but the more and more I think about it the more and more I realise just how perfect and right it felt._ She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back.  
_I'm such a bitch._ She decided. _But the thing is I'm sure I had feelings for Matt before Sora did; she was always with Tai._ She sighed for what seemed like the trillionth time. _I can still recall the moment I realised how much I liked Matt, it's almost like it was yesterday.._

_...Mimi sighed and looked out of the window of the music room and down at the soccer pitch below. She smiled slightly as she saw Sora and Tai kicking the ball to each other and talking rather loudly, laughing now and then.  
"So sweet." She murmured to herself, and then turned away. Any other day she would've been down there watching them, wrinkling her nose and making excuses as the pair tried to persuade her to play as well. However today she had no intention of seeing them, in fact she'd been avoiding all of her friends all day.  
How could she tell them?  
She'd been asking herself that all morning, but the answer just wouldn't come. It was so hard to contemplate, just the thought of having to tell them her news hurt her more than anyone would know. She knew that she would have to do it, and that the longer she left it the more it would hurt, but she felt that today just wasn't the day. She walked to the piano and leant on the top.  
"How could they do this to me!" she suddenly exclaimed out loud to herself; and felt the tears that she'd been desperately fighting all day swiftly break loose. She rested her head in her arms and tried to control her sobbing. However little did she realise that someone was coming to use the room...  
"Mimi?" a familiar male voice spoke up, and Mimi turned sharply.  
"Matt!" she exclaimed rather angrily, staring at the blonde, who was looking at her with concern. "Don't you know it's rude to spy on people? Leave me alone!"  
"No, I won't." he announced, and walked in. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She muttered, turning away from him again. She really didn't need this; she would probably end up telling him.  
"Yeah and that's why you're hiding in here crying." He remarked sceptically as he placed his guitar down and sat on a table. "C'mon, you've been avoiding me and the others all day. You know you can talk to me. I'm your friend remember?" She looked him in the eye, and sighed.  
"Okay, Mr. Crest of Friendship." She muttered and sat on a table opposite him. "I got some bad news today, but then again I guess it's kinda cool news, in a way..."  
"What is it?" he asked her, and she looked at him.  
"My parents told me we're moving in 3 months' time." She announced, and Matt smiled.  
"Cool, a new house. Whereabouts are you moving to?Is itclose by?" Mimi suddenly laughed bitterly, trying to stop her bottom lip from trembling.  
"I wish." She muttered again. "That's the thing, we're not just moving into a new house. We're moving into a new city...and a new country."  
"What!" the boy exclaimed loudly. "Where? Is it far away?"  
"New York." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks again. "Oh, Yama, I don't want to go! I don't want to lose all my friends and how will I cope with having to speak another language?" Matt suddenly leapt up and hugged her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. She did this gratefully, feeling safe and secure in his arms. She'd felt quite close to Matt for a while now, he always managed to calm her down when she was hysterical and she had a knack of cheering him up when he was upset about something.  
"It's okay, Meems, I'm sure it will be better than you think." He comforted her. "You'll get to make loads of new friends! And just think about all of the shops!" she suddenly giggled. "See? You'll get to shop 'til you drop every weekend!"  
"I guess so..." she looked at him. "But I'll still miss you, Matt, all of you."  
"We'll miss you too, Mimi, but don't worry - we'll call, write and visit you lots! And you can always visit us!"  
"Yeah..." she smiled, took his hands in hers then suddenly leant forward to kiss him on the cheek; her heart skipped a beat. "Thank you, Yama, you're a great friend."  
"It's no problem, Meems. I don't like to see you upset." He smiled back at her, and squeezed her hands...  
_

...After that conversation she'd seen Matt in a totally different light. The way he'd held her as she'd cried had made her feel like she'd got butterflies in her stomach, and the way her heart had missed a beat when she'd dared to kiss him...it had all been so beautiful. She sat up and looked towards her bedroom door.  
"It's no good, I'm never going to get to sleep." She declared, getting out of bed. "I think I'll watch some TV and just fall asleep on the couch." She opened the door and almost screamed. On the other side was Matt, in just his boxers. His blonde hair was sticking up in all directions and his eyes looked tired.  
"I couldn't sleep." He announced.  
"Me neither." She replied, as he moved forward to rest his head on her shoulder and place his hands on her waist. She kissed his ear tenderly then rested her head in the same way. He started to move forward again, pushing her back into the room.  
"I need to be with you, Mimi; I can't stop thinking about you." He whispered in her ear. She placed her hands on each side of his head and pulled it up so she could look him in the eye.  
"Okay..." she whispered back, unable to resist his soft tone. "But we're just going to share a bed, alright? Nothing's going to happen." She told him firmly.  
"Definitely." He replied, but couldn't fight the urge to kiss her lovingly, and she couldn't bring herself to defy him; she was just too tired. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, where they soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms, all their doubts and worries at the back of their minds.

¤¤¤¤

The next morning Matt awoke to find he was alone. He got out of bed as soon as he realised this and discovered Mimi sat at the dining table, reading a paper and eating a bagel.  
"Good morning." He spoke up and she looked at him.  
"Morning." She smiled. "I've been the bakery - I got some Danish pastries and bagels, help yourself. The coffee's only just been made too."  
"Cool." He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of the strong, black coffee; sat down opposite Mimi and helped himself to a pastry from the bag. "Anything interesting in the news?"  
"Not really, all doom and gloom as usual." She sighed, closing the paper. "So, it's your last full day here." She stated.  
"Yeah..." he responded quietly. "And it's Michael's party tonight."  
"Yup. So we should go shopping today." Mimi stood up, a mischievous smile on her face. "It's going to be so much fun!"  
"I'm seriously scared." Matt commented, watching as Mimi took her cup into the kitchen.  
"Oh there's no need to be." She called to him innocently. "We'll have lots of fun!" Matt noticed that nothing had been said of the night before and wondered if he ought to mention it; however Mimi brought it up first as she reappeared. "Look, about last night...I've been doing a lot of thinking this morning and I've decided it was a one-off; a moment of madness. I respect Sora a lot, she's my best friend and I've betrayed her - and on her anniversary as well. I don't know how you're feeling about me but I know that I _do_ care about you more than I should but I'm prepared to do what I've been doing for a long time now - and that's swallow my feelings and get on with my life." He noticed the unhappiness in her eyes as she said this.  
"Mimi...I understand what you're saying - but can it be as easy as you make it sound?" he questioned.  
"Well like I said I've managed up 'til now, Yama." She confessed. "The truth is I've had feelings for you ever since the day I told you I was moving to New York, but because I knew it was never going to work I decided not to say anything." Matt stared at her in amazement.  
"But Mimi...that's such a long time to keep your feelings bottled up!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet.  
"Don't you think I know that? That's why I let last night happen, I couldn't keep it to myself any longer!" she cried out, on the verge of tears again. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Look, just get dressed please? Let's just forget it ever happened." She turned away from him again.  
"I can do the first thing; but I doubt the second is possible." Matt muttered, and stalked off to his room.

¤¤¤¤

"Giulia! Ciao!" Mimi exclaimed, running over to a woman in the department store that she and Matt had just entered.  
"Mimi, long time no see!" she kissed Mimi on both cheeks and held her out. "I told you that top would look great on you!"  
"Doesn't it?" Mimi grinned. "Anyway I need a new dress for a party tonight. And also my friend here needs a super cool outfit!" She pulled Matt forward. "Matt, this is my personal shopper, Giulia. Giulia, this is my friend Yamato Ishida, Matt for short. He's visiting from Japan."  
"Nice to meet you, Yamato." She greeted him, shaking his hand.  
"Please, call me Matt." He replied.  
"Oh, okay...well let me see if someone else is free to help..." She wandered off then returned about a minute later with a tall, very thin man with dark, slicked back hair. His nametag read 'Louis'.  
"Louis, this is Mimi's friend, Matt. He needs an outfit for a party tonight." Matt noticed how she didn't pronounce the 's' at the end of his name.  
"I seeee..." the man beamed at the youth, which freaked him out slightly. "Hmmm..." he stood eyeing Matt up and down for a moment, then clapped his hands together. "I have _just_ the thing! Come on!" he grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him off.  
"Mimi, help!" he yelled, but Mimi just laughed and waved.  
"Have fun, Yama!" she called after him.

¤¤¤¤

Louis, Matt discovered, liked to run around a lot. After about half an hour he felt like he'd run a marathon, and they still hadn't finished. He was now in a room trying on all the clothes that Louis had picked out for him. Some of the things he wouldn't be seen dead in but most of the clothes he'd picked out were actually really nice. At last they decided on a white shirt with the top buttons unfastened so it looked more casual, a navy blue jacket and a pair of jeans - more or less something he'd usually wear.  
_I could've saved a lot of hassle and running around by just picking this out myself!_ He thought to himself, and then turned to the hyperactive Louis, who was looking proud.  
"Pretty good, hey?" he grinned and Matt just nodded.  
"Is it okay if I go and show Mimi? I'll need her approval." He asked, and Louis nodded.  
"Sure, let's go and find them!" he said and lead the youth out of the room. They walked down the corridor until they heard Mimi's voice coming through a partly open door. Matt stepped over to it and was just about to open it when he froze. He could just see through the door and what he saw was quite a shock. Mimi was in the middle of changing clothes and so was stood in just her underwear. Matt felt guilty but he couldn't help but admire her perfect form. All of a sudden she turned to look at the door and screamed:  
"Yamato Ishida! How _dare_ you!" she cried out furiously, grabbing a top and trying to cover herself up. "Agh, I can't believe this!" she turned bright red, but he couldn't help but notice the smile she was attempting to hide.  
"I'm sorry, Mimi, I don't know what came over me!" he spluttered, and then, realising he was still staring at her, turned away while she put her clothes back on.  
"Right, I'm decent now!" she announced and he walked in.  
"I just wanted to show you my new outfit." He told her, giving her a twirl. She smiled approvingly, walked over and placed her hands on his chest.  
"Looking gooood, Yamato." She teased. "No, really, you look perfect." She looked him up and down one more time and felt a familiar tingle down her spine. "Absolutely perfect."  
"Great. Well I'll let you get on then and I'll go pay for these." He grinned at her and couldn't help but add, "By the way, I hope you're wearing a little more tonight than what you were wearing a minute ago." And winked. She laughed and waved him out of the room.  
"You're such a tease, Yama!" she chuckled.

¤¤¤¤

That evening Mimi started to get ready 3 hours before the party started. Matt couldn't believe it took someone that long to get prepared for a party.  
"Oh shut up, Yamato, it takes you an hour to get ready in the morning!" she shouted at him through the bathroom door. "Anyway, don't you want me to look my best?"  
"Why? It's not like you're my girlfriend." He replied.  
"Yeah but if I look bad then it makes _you_ look bad, that's how I see it, anyway." She emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe and rubbing her wet hair with a towel. "Anyway, I might get a date."  
"Not with Michael around you won't." Matt mumbled. Mimi turned to look at him.  
"Excuse me?" she inquired curiously. "I didn't catch that."  
"I just said 'Not with me around you won't.'" he grinned and instinctively grabbed her from behind by the waist. "Everyone will think you're with me." He kissed her on the cheek and she laughed and pulled away quickly.  
"Not if I tell them all you have a girlfriend back in Odaiba, which you do - _remember_?" she said in a singsong voice. But as she said the last word her eyes narrowed.  
"Yeah I know...but I can't stop thinking about you in your underwear!" he grinned and she rolled her eyes at him.  
"Be quiet, Matt - you're annoying me." She muttered, and stormed off into her room. She let out a grunt of exasperation and threw the towel she'd been using to dry her hair on the bed. "Why do you have to have a girlfriend?" she grumbled. "And of all the people you could've possibly fallen in love with, why did it have to be my best friend!" She went to sit at her mirror and grabbed her hair dryer. "Right, Mimi, this is what you're going to do." She spoke to her reflection as she dried her hair. "You're going to step into that party, make all the other girls totally jealous because you'll be the most attractive one there; flirt and dance with as many guys as you can and _not_ think about Matt, even if he keeps trying to get your attention by being the hottest guy in the whole room!" She switched off the dryer and picked up her hairbrush. "And then you'll come home and go to bed - alone. Then tomorrow you and Matt will go to the airport, you'll say goodbye to each other and he'll fly back to Odaiba and back to Sora. Simple." she looked herself in the eye. "I really, really wish it _could_ be that simple..."

¤¤¤¤

...And of course it wasn't. From the moment Mimi had seen the affectionate look in Matt's bright blue eyes, as she had emerged from her bedroom in her new dress; as soon as she had heard the quiet tone he'd used to tell her how beautiful she looked; her heart and determination to keep him at a distance melted. She had walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and told him he also looked good. As the taxi drove them to the hotel Michael's uncle owned (where the party was being held) she looked out of the window and recalled the tender kiss they had shared just before leaving the apartment. How she'd wished that they could remain like that for always! But the realisation of his forthcoming departure was always on her mind. Suddenly she felt Matt's hand touch hers gently. She turned to look at him and smiled.  
"Are you okay, Meems? You seem distant." She nodded and he gave her hand a squeeze.  
Then, all of a sudden, it happened.  
"How could you do this to me, Mimi? I thought you were my best friend!" Sora's voice filled Mimi's mind in an instant. She could almost see her face before her, tears rolling down her cheeks and a look of suffering in her eyes. "I trusted you! But you betrayed me!" Mimi immediately flinched and pushed Matt's hand away.  
"Don't touch me." She whispered, her voice shaking.  
"Mimi?" Matt looked confused. "What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong! Matt, you _know_ what's wrong!" she screamed at him, then caught herself and fell silent. "Sorry." She murmured in the direction of the cab driver as she got out.  
"Mimi!" Matt yelled after her again as he paid the driver and jumped out of the car. She stopped just outside the hotel doors and turned to look at him. He directly noticed the distressed look on her face. "Please tell me what made you back away like that?"  
"Look, let's not talk about this now." She said resolutely. "I don't want people getting the impression that there's something between us." She entered the hotel, thanking the doorman for holding the door as she did.  
"But there _is_ something between us." Matt murmured despondently as he followed her.

¤¤¤¤

"Mimi, you've seemed really distracted all evening - is there something you want to talk about?" Michael gave her a concerned look as they danced. Mimi just sighed and looked towards the ceiling.  
"No, nothing at all." She told him, but he didn't look convinced. "Look, Michael, I'm fine, _really_!"  
"Are you sure?" he urged her.  
"Yes!" she snapped rather harshly, then let out a sigh of exasperation. "Well if you really want to know I got stood up again the other day."  
"What? Josh didn't turn up for his date?" Michael exclaimed, his blue eyes wide. "Wait until I see him again!" He looked around the room and suddenly his eyes fell on Matt. "Is your friend alright? He doesn't seem to be having a good time." Mimi turned her head and bit her lip as her eyes fell on him. He was sat by himself near the bar, his eyes narrowed as he watched them closely.  
"Oh, he's just being himself, brooding." She muttered. "I don't think is his scene really." She turned back to smile at Michael. "So, tell me. How are things with Natalia? I haven't seen you two together for a few days." Her dancing partner cleared his throat nervously and looked down at the floor, before holding Mimi a little tighter. _This is it_! He thought. _This is the moment I've been waiting for..._  
"Well, actually, Mimi, we've broken up." He confessed and Mimi raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh, really? Why's that?" she responded, her voice trembling slightly. _Uh oh, why do I have a funny feeling I know what he's going to say?_ She groaned to herself. _I thought I'd made it clear I only like him as a friend!_  
"Well I've been thinking a lot recently...about you..." he smiled bashfully. "And I was wondering, if maybe..."  
By this moment Matt was making his way over to the pair. The nervous expression on Mimi's face and her defensive body language made it perfectly clear to him that she didn't want to be there any longer.  
"Maybe?" Mimi murmured, wishing a hole would appear in the floor and swallow her.  
"Well...if you'd like to-"  
"Dance with Matt for a while? She'd love to." Matt announced boldly, a wicked look in his eyes.  
"Yes, I would!" The girl exclaimed, pulling herself out of Michael's grasp. She'd never felt happier as she wrapped her arms around one of Matt's. "Sorry, Michael, maybe we can finish our conversation another time?" she smiled kindly then turned and walked with Matt quickly. "Yeah, like when Hell freezes over." She concluded between her teeth; and Matt couldn't help but laugh.  
"What was that all about?" he inquired, and she stopped and looked at him.  
"He was going to ask me on a date...he's done it before and I've told him time and time again that we're just friends! I just don't like him in _that_ way." She found herself lost in Matt's eyes. "Unlike some people..." she murmured, suddenly feeling breathless. "I think we need to talk about last night, properly this time." She announced, and he nodded.  
"I've felt like that all day." He disclosed.  
"Okay, I think I know the perfect place. Let me just go and see if it's okay for us to go up there." She walked off in the direction of Michael's uncle, who was stood a little distance away. Matt just stood and admired her as she spoke to him. To the youth it was like she was the only other person in the whole room...  
"Hey, what the hell did you think you were doing back there!" his thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sound of Michael's angry voice.  
"Excuse me?" Matt blinked innocently at him.  
"You know exactly what I mean! Dragging Mimi away from me like that just as I was going to tell her how I feel!" Michael retorted, and that was all it took. Matt suddenly got very close to him, his deep blue eyes flashing furiously.  
"If I were you I wouldn't bother - she's not interested in going with you. So you'd better stop pestering her about it, or I'll tell her how you've been bribing her dates to stand her up." He hissed in his coldest manner, then pushed him away and turned to look back towards Mimi.  
"How do you know about that?" Michael hissed back, and Matt smiled to himself.  
"Because you just told me." He responded coolly, and with that Michael stormed off.  
"Yama! Come on!" Mimi gestured for him to follow her, a large grin on her face. "You're gonna love this." She told him as he joined her. "It's the most beautiful place in this hotel."

"Wow, cool." Matt remarked approvingly as he and Mimi stepped out of the elevator.  
"Isn't it? I love coming up here when I come to the hotel with Michael." She breathed. They had stopped on the observation level of the hotel, the walls of which were almost completely made up of windows. They had a brilliant view of the city and the Statue of Liberty. The room was dark but the well-lit buildings around them gave enough light. Mimi leant on the rail that ran around the room and looked up at the sky. "Do you know what I miss most about the Digiworld?" she suddenly spoke up.  
"Ummm...the Numemon?" Matt teased her, leaning next to her.  
"No," she murmured, choosing to ignore his joke. "Being able to look up at the sky at night and see stars for miles." She smiled to herself. "No chance of that here, too much light pollution."  
"Guess not." Matt murmured. "I think it would be really cool to go into space." He announced out of the blue; and Mimi laughed.  
"You, an astronaut? Give me a break!" she chuckled. "The helmet would mess up your hair." He smiled to himself.  
"Yeah, guess it was a stupid idea." Mimi stood up straight again and looked directly at him. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked, and she shook her head.  
"Do I?" she replied, as she noticed how he was looking at her as well.  
"Only make up." He smiled, and held his arms out.  
"Oh, Yama." Mimi sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as he embraced her. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting tonight, especially in the taxi. It was just I suddenly could hear Sora shouting at me; telling me how much I'd betrayed her and I just felt so unbelievably guilty." She looked up at him. "I know I shouldn't feel the way I do about you - but I can't help my feelings, right? It's not my fault that I love you..." she froze. "I didn't just say that, did I?" he nodded.  
"Yes, you did." He said softly, running his hand down her soft cheek. "Mimi...I love you too. Being here in New York with you has made me realise that I've been denying it for so long."  
"How long?" she inquired suspiciously.  
"Since your surprise farewell party." He confessed, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"That's only 3 months less than me then." She smiled.  
"The thing is even Sora kinda knows - she accused me of having feelings for you just before I flew out; and here comes the really bad thing - I just know that if you'd never moved out here I'd be-" Mimi placed a finger on his mouth to stop him.  
"Don't say it, Matt, don't even think it." She said, a sad smile on her face. "Because I did move out here, you can't change the past." She took hold of his hand. "Let's go. I really don't want to be here any more, Michael's gone and ruined it."  
"I've been thinking that all night!" Matt exclaimed, and they walked towards the elevator laughing.

¤¤¤¤

The conversation in the observation level had helped to lighten the atmosphere, and they laughed and joked all the way home. They were still laughing helplessly as they entered Mimi's apartment, and had to hold onto each other to stop from collapsing in a fit of hysterics.  
"I can't believe you just said that to the poor cab driver!" Mimi managed to say between gasps for breath.  
"I just couldn't help myself, he _did_ look scarily like Etemon though - don't you think?"  
"Yeeah, but I still would never have asked him if he could sing an Elvis song for me!" Mimi managed to get her breath back and smiled at Matt happily. "You've made this night so great, Yama. Thanks." She hugged him tightly and as she looked at him again she noticed his serious expression. "What is it?" Without a word of warning he kissed her, holding her like he would never let her go again. As he pulled away again his eyes looked deeply into hers.  
"Mimi - I've already told you that I love you, well I..." he looked away from her and Mimi was pleasantly surprised.  
"What's this? The fearless Yamato Ishida is nervous?" she joked.  
"Mimi, this is serious!" he exclaimed, slightly annoyed at her taunting. "Mimi, I want to show you just how much I love you, but only if that's okay with you..." he sighed dejectedly. "That sounded so corny..." she smiled and then kissed him.  
"No it didn't, it was perfect." She told him, running her hand through his hair. "Yamato - I've never wanted anything more in my life." She whispered.  
"Honestly?" he asked her, just to make sure. He didn't want her to feel pressured.  
"Honestly." She smiled sincerely, and he relaxed. Mimi placed her hand on the back of Matt's head and pulled him down to give him a lingering kiss. Then they walked to her room, still wrapped in each other's arms.

¤¤¤¤

Almost as soon as Matt woke up the next morning he found himself replaying the night before in his mind. He kept his eyes closed as he recalled all the sensations he'd experienced; the softness of Mimi's skin against his; the look in her eyes and on her face; the tremors of emotion that had run through his soul as they'd made love...he hoped that when he opened his eyes he'd see her lying next to him, still deep in serene slumber, perhaps a slight smile on her face...  
How disappointed he was to find he was the last to wake up, again.  
However this time Mimi was still in bed, but she was sat up. He just lay still and watched her for a few moments. Her back was uncovered and so he admired her pale, velvety skin; and the way her hair brushed the top of her back. She was sat with her legs pulled up against her chest, with her arms encircling them. Her chin was resting on her knees as she sobbed...sobbed?  
Suddenly Matt realised that she was crying quietly to herself.  
"Meems?" he murmured anxiously, sitting up to rub her back.  
"Oh, Matt." She sniffled, burying her head in his chest. "I was hoping you wouldn't wake up - I didn't want you to see me like this."  
"It's okay." He said comfortingly, still rubbing her back as he held her. "Come on, talk to me."  
"It's...I can't believe you're going home today." She blurted out. "You're going back to Odaiba, and I'm going to be alone again." She continued to weep and he rocked her slightly. "I'm so selfish!"  
"No, you're not." Matt replied.  
"Yes, I am!" she exclaimed, staring at him. "Of _course_ I am, Yamato! I don't want you to go back! I want you to stay here with me, leave Sora and everything you have! That sounds pretty selfish to me." She turned her back to him, but he just wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"Oh, Mimi." He sighed sadly, feeling terrible for her sake. "Please, look at me." Slowly she turned back round, her eyes red and still teary. He took hold of her hands. "I promise you won't be alone because I'll always be here." He let go of one of her hands again and placed his on her chest. "In your heart." She sighed, and then threw her arms around him.  
"And I'll always be in yours." She told him, kissing him lovingly. He pushed her down onto the bed then looked down at her.  
"My beautiful Mimi Tachikawa." He breathed.  
"My handsome Yamato Ishida." She replied, smiling. Suddenly a huge grin appeared on his face, and started to chuckle to himself. "What?" she inquired, as he leapt off the bed and sprinted towards the door.  
"Guess who's going to use the bathroom first!" he winked, and she screamed.  
"Noooo!" she leapt off the bed wrapped in the sheets. "I'll get you Yamato Ishida, you just wait!" she yelled at him, banging on the locked bathroom door.

¤¤¤¤

_I can't believe this is the end..._Mimi looked around the airport sadly. _I can't believe I have to say goodbye to him. This is going to be the most difficult thing I've had to do since moving from Odaiba._ They had hardly spoken to each other since their conversation in bed; it was like if they did it would remind them that he was leaving. She'd sadly watched as he'd packed his stuff away. The apartment hadn't seemed so big while he'd been there, but now it was going to be just her again...her and her loneliness. She watched as Matt checked his luggage in and received his boarding pass and passport. He walked back over to Mimi with a reassuring look on his face.  
"I've got 10 minutes." He announced, and she nodded.  
"I think I'd better go...I have to go and apologise to Michael." She replied. _Plus I don't think I can bear to watch you get on the plane._ "So...give my best to Sora and the others." She turned away and started to walk quickly before she started to cry again. Matt just watched her, dumbfounded.  
"So, that's it? That's all you have to say to me?" he called after her. Mimi stopped, and then turned slowly, the tears already falling down her face.  
"Of course it's not!" she exclaimed almost hysterically; and then she ran back to him and threw herself into his arms. "Oh, Matt, I love you so much that it hurts!" she calmed herself down and took a step away from him. "And it hurts because I know we'll never be together."  
"That's a sad sentiment...but I understand, I guess." He replied, feeling a huge lump in his throat as he looked at her for what felt like the final time. "I'll never stop loving you too, Mimi, and I'll never forget what we've had these last couple of days." He held her by the waist again. "And I promise that I'll never tell another soul about it, even if it drives me insane. I want to keep this a special memory between just you and me." She nodded in agreement.  
"Be happy, Matt, and sort things out with Sora - okay?" she smiled, and with one final kiss walked away. Matt watched her until she was out of sight, then closed his eyes and sighed. Turning to go towards his gate he quickly wiped away the bitter tears that had escaped from under his closed lids and looked to the future - to his reunion with his girlfriend in Odaiba...

¤¤¤¤

_Hours later, Odaiba, Japan._

Matt had been surprised to find that Sora wasn't waiting for him at the airport when he arrived home, actually no one had turned up to welcome him home. After waiting for a few minutes to see if maybe they were running late he decided to head home to see if anyone was waiting there.  
"Hello? Anyone here?" he called out as he opened the door. He looked towards the couch and saw Sora sitting there, looking at him.  
"Welcome home. Your dad had to go out, but he let me stay here to welcome you back." She said, a strange look on her face. He stood in the doorway for a moment contemplating her expression, and concluded that she was upset about something. As he closed the door the worst thought came to his mind.  
_Mimi couldn't cope...she's called Sora and told her all about what happened..._he thought, feeling suddenly nervous. _No. She wouldn't do that, not to Sora, it would kill her. And she wouldn't do it to me either. Sorry Mimi, I didn't mean to accuse you like that._ He apologised to her silently, as if she could hear his thoughts. "How was New York, how was Mimi?" Sora piped up, and he turned and smiled at her.  
"New York was great, and Mimi was..." his mind flashed back to their final night together. "Doing just fine." He finally managed to tone down the adjectives that had been running through his mind to describe her.  
"Good." Sora stood up and walked around the couch to stand in front of him.  
"So, don't I even get a hug?" Matt teased, and she complied. He closed his eyes - it wasn't the same as holding Mimi, but it was nice. Suddenly he became aware of a damp patch on his top where Sora had her face and he noticed how her breathing was quite irregular. "Sora? What's wrong?" he exclaimed, pushing her away so he could look at her at arm's length.  
"Matt...I can't hide it from you! I have something awful to tell you..." she sobbed. "The night before our anniversary I was really upset and decided to go for a drink. Anyway Tai was at the bar I went to and we got talking..." she took a shaky breath. "And then we kept drinking and...and, oh, Matt!" she threw herself back into her arms. "I slept with him! The night before our anniversary I slept with your best friend, and I feel so guilty! I'm so sorry!" he just held her and looked out of the window. Suddenly, as Sora stood in his arms still crying, he had an epiphany.  
He loved Sora...but of course he loved Mimi also. However there was a great difference.  
He felt he and Sora argued far too often, but he knew why this was. Although the fact that they had similar personalities and life experiences was good and helped them understand each other it was also the main cause of their problems because it meant they clashed every now and then. Sora could be sullen and go for hours not talking to him, and he always loved the challenge of making her open up to him. It could go the other way too, with him not speaking, and then she had to do all the work.  
With Mimi however...she had always had that annoying ability to make him open up; that had been proven during his trip. Their personalities were at totally different ends of the spectrum yet he didn't feel this was a bad thing, he felt he understood her more than a lot of people did, saw her inner feelings when she was pretending to be happy. When they were together there was a real passion that he'd never felt with Sora. His feelings for the girl in New York were intense, so intense that he felt that if she ever needed him for something, even the tiniest thing, he'd be there faster than a bullet from a gun. When he was sad he knew that just thinking about her beautiful, happy face would make him smile. And, best of all, if he was ever feeling lonely he would know she'd always be with him, in his soul.

He finally narrowed his long thoughts down to this: He loved Sora because she was a challenge, and he loved Mimi because she was Mimi.

With that in mind, he closed his eyes and held Sora a little tighter, but thought of the girl, who he was destined never to be with, over the ocean...

The End...

Or is it? Please read 'Endlessly', the sequel to this fic!


End file.
